A Nerd's Banishment
by john4short
Summary: How does one get rid of a clingy, unconfident nerd without hurting his feelings? Why, scare him away with the help of your overprotective, police chief father, of course! AH, Canon couples. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! I'm still figuring out the workings of Fanfiction, so forgive me... maybe. The chapters will probably stay small. I've always had a thing for shy guys... so here it goes. **

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

Bpov-

"Everybody!" Mr. Banner called for our attention, "Please take out last Wednesdays essay assignment. Make sure your name, the date, and your hour are in the right hand corner and that you have a title for your essay, please. These are easy points, people!"

The sound of rustling papers added a nice harmony to Mr. Banner's booming "teacher" voice. Some teachers, like Mr. Banner, do it so well they sound even more like a haughty tool than most.

Not all teachers are like that, and the Forks teachers are way better than the Phoenix teachers were. My teachers from Phoenix weren't very friendly, but they weren't friendly with all the students' parents either.

The door abruptly opened and crashed into the wall behind it. Edward Cullen stood red-faced and flustered in the doorway. His hair was extremely messy, and I felt embarrassed for him.

He ducked his head and started his journey through the classroom of eyes trained on his blushing cheeks, over to the seat next to me. Mr. Banner didn't even bother to comment, instead just walking over to the ancient monitor in the corner of the classroom.

Edward's interruption offered the perfect opportunity for the class to start up their conversations that Mr. Banner had stopped.

I spotted Jacob a few rows ahead of me. He was talking to his girlfriend Lauren. Stupid Lauren! She was prettier than me, but she was also a total bitch. She wasn't just a bitch some of the time, she's a bitch 24/7.

Maybe Jacob likes blondes... He dated Katie and she was a blonde, too. Yuck! I would look terrible as a blonde!

I couldn't even say why I like him. I had never noticed him in all our years of school together and then one day I saw him last summer while working at my new job at Newton's Outfitters.

Mr. Banner walked by and collected both Edward's paper and mine, stopping my thoughts of Jacob and his friendly smile over summer.

I looked over to Edward. He was looking down at the table, his face still had a deep red tint to it. Poor guy.

I heard Lauren's cackle across the classroom to see her looking straight at Edward. Jacob had a polite smile on his face as if he hadn't been paying attention, or was too nice to laugh at Edward's humiliation. He did seem like a really nice guy.

Edward was now drawing randomly on the cover of his notebook. He had obviously noticed Lauren and those who had heard her stupid joke laughing.

"Good morning, Edward," I spoke. I thought maybe I could distract him. It was mean what they were doing to him.

He looked up surprised.

I smiled brightly at him.

He looked shocked before diverting his eyes and mumbling a quiet, "Hello."

People were still talking loudly, and Lauren the loudest.

"Is it really that hard to come to class on time?" she asked snidely to the few who were listening. Jacob had turned to talk to Seth, bored with their conversation. The only people who appeared to be listening were Jessica and Tyler. Jessica wanted to be her and Tyler had been lusting after her since freshman year, so it was somewhat understandable.

I turned to face him, "How was your weekend? Did you do anything interesting?" I asked politely, trying to distract him.

He looked up again, still somewhat surprised. "N-no," he stuttered before clearing his throat.

I turned away after a beat of silence.

He cleared his throat again after another long beat, and I turned back while he continued, "Uh, I went camping with my family." His voice was still quiet and somewhat mumbled.

"Oh yeah, it was surprisingly sunny last weekend," I spoke up quickly before he got all shy on me and looked away.

_Not very social, this one. Not that I'm much better._

"Do you and your family go camping a lot? I remember seeing you at Newton's this summer." Almost as much as Jacob.

"Yeah... Uh, any time the weather clears up my dad drags us all out to 'bond'." His voice had seemed to have lost the stutter, but he still seemed quite timid, while his cheeks had cooled and were almost back to his normal pale shade.

I looked to Lauren. She had lost interest in embarrassing Edward and was now gossiping about some other poor soul. I smiled happily. My distraction technique had worked!

I looked for Mr. Banner, just realizing that we had wasted ten minutes of class time. He was staring stupidly at the computer screen.

It was silent between Edward and me, with neither of us having much to say to give our short conversation a proper ending. Edward started fidgeting nervously again.

"What do you think he's doing?" I asked, abruptly.

He looked slightly less awkward. "Who?"

"Mr. Banner."

"Uhh, I don't know." he paused, "Entering grades?" he responded.

"Oh, you're no fun," I teased, and he blushed again. His blush was kind of adorkable, as long as it was a result of harmless teasing.

"Well I think he is... updating his eHarmony page and talking to his new friend. Her name is Brandi and she's '22'," I air quoted, "and Mr. Banner is '25'. They'll go home and have hot email sex imagining the fake pictures they've sent to each other," I made the story more ridiculous as I noticed his resulting blush re-appear midway through my story. Too cute.

I laughed at his expression. He understood what I meant now.

"So _now_ what do you think he's doing?"

His brow furrowed in thought and they dissapeared beneath his thick rimmed glasses. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I think that he's not talking to Brandi, he's talking to Brandon." I smiled in encouragement. "He's a gay 23 year old from Nicaragua and works at a swanky spa in Portland."

I laughed. He was finally coming out of his shell.

"I don't think there are many Hispanic people named Brandon."

He thought about it for a moment. "His father is from Wisconsin."

I laughed again. Where the hell did the kid get _Wisconsin_ from?

He was smiling big with only a slight tint to his cheeks.

"You've got good potential if you'd loosen up more, Edward." I chuckled again, and Mr. Banner finally got off his 'dating' site.

"Class, today we'll be...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to get the hang of Fanfiction uploading now, yea! See, I figured out how to do the little line, separator, thingy. And, I'm sorry if it's confusing, but it skips from Edward's lunch to after biology class. Also, i suppose I should have put in a warning for the rating: language and slightly sexual content. ;) Thank you for the reviews and reading my story.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Epov-

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Stupid Emmett.

Why does he think its funny to reset my alarm clock to go off 5 minutes before we have to leave? Worse, I'm supposed to drive us to school.

Rosalie honked the horn impatiently while I was putting my pants on, startling me and making me fall into my CD shelves.

"Shit!"

I was a picture, my arms flailing to, impossibly, stop my CDs from falling with my pants caught around my ankles.

The car horn beeped again making me drop the last 80 CDs on the shelves.

"Gah!" every CD but one managed to miss my foot, but that last one fell down perfectly, at just the right angle to stab the top of my foot.

I pulled my pants up and grabbed a shirt off the top of the basket Esme brought up last night.

"Backpack? Backpack?" I spotted a strap from under my opened dresser drawer and yanked while running for the stairs.

God damn! School starts in 6 minutes!

~o~

"Just ask her. What do you have to lose?" Eric asked.

I yanked my eyes away from her to see that my whole lunch table was staring at me.

"I've just barely started talking to her. We're not even friends."

"That's good, you'll make it clear straight on that you want to be _more_ than friends. Then there's no chance you'll get stuck in the friend zone. Now _that _sucks." Eric nodded, knowingly.

"Eric, where are you getting all this wisdom from? When have you even gone on a date?" Angela teased.

Eric glared at her before turning to look at me,

"Either way, it's a fifty-fifty chance she'll say yes," Eric ended.

"It is not anywhere _near_ close to a fifty-fifty chance! This isn't a yes or no question on a test, Eric! Factor in that I'm a dork, socially awkward, and unattractive, and it's more of a 1 to 99 chance!"

Couldn't they understand that I didn't want to mess this up?

"C'mon Edward! Take charge! Go up to her and ask her on a date. It'd be romantic, manly, and sweet _all_ at the same time," Angela suggested.

I nodded.

If I had confidence I would love to just go up to Bella, even though she doesn't really know me, and ask her in front of the whole lunch room. I would love to be a take charge, romantic guy. In my head I would approach her, grab her hand, turn her around and look into her eyes. My voice would be deep and husky when I asked her and her's would be breathless. We'd smile, and I wouldn't look like an idiot, before I'd promise to see her later that night.

With the millions of times I'd fantasized it, you'd think it would go a lot better than it did. But the real event made me look as smooth as Napoleon Dynamite. I might as well just start a llama farm now...

~o~

I'd figured now was as good as any time. After all, I had somewhat successfully managed to talk to her after lunch in biology: I stuttered, choked on my own spit, was humiliated by Lauren, tripped walking to my seat late for class, might I add, and responded to her questions ten minutes after she asked them, but on the plus side, I didn't faint and/or vomit!

And I made her laugh that beautiful little giggle.

_Success!_

Shit! She's in front of me! Ohgodohgodohgod! OH GOD!

Just do it you pansy or you'll be kicking yourself tonight, for, like, the thousandth time in your life.

"Bella?" I stood behind her but she kept talking and didn't notice. Dammit. Okay try it again Edward.

"Bella?" I asked louder.

She turned around, "Yes?" she looked confused, her friends even more so.

I blushed under their scrutiny. _Shit! She was staring right into my eyes._

"Umm... Can I talk to you alone, please?" I stuttered. My hands were sweaty and my face was on fire; my stomach felt funny. _Oh god! Don't throw up on her feet!_

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, and started walking away from her friends. I followed like the lost puppy I am. We stopped and her friends were still watching, along with half the hallway.

My breathing picked up, and I flexed my hands before wiping them on my pants. _Shit, shit, shit! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!_

"What's up, Edward?"

God, just hearing her say my name makes my stomach flutter and my heart pound; not unlike the reactions I'd been experiencing in preparation for this moment.

"Edward?"

_Shit! I've just been staring for the past thirty seconds._ I wanted to hit myself, but I'd just look more pathetic. _Lord, now I was gonna start crying._

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

I gasped in a breath. _Breathing is important, Edward!_

"Bella?" I finally asked.

She giggled a little, "Yes, Edward?"

Everybody was still watching.

_Don't pass out!_

_Just do it, Edward. You have to. You've been building up to this moment for weeks, years even. Don't chicken out now!_

"I-I wanted to ask you... If you would go out on a um... date w-with me?" I swallowed, and I swear all I could hear was my heart beating and see her shocked face for about a minute before I could hear everything.

There was laughter from people close by, and I just knew they were laughing at me. I was humiliated._ Of course she would never go out with me. What the fuck was I thinking? _Shit, now I really was going to cry.

I looked down at my feet, preparing to run when Bella reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. I couldn't look.

"Edward?" she asked again, louder. She sighed, sadly. I knew what was coming. It would kill me, I knew it.

"Edward, I would love to go on a date with you," she spoke softly.

_What?_

I looked up, shocked. She was smiling at me.

"When were you thinking?"

_She said yes? This can't be real!_ My heart was pounding, my stomach fluttering, chest heaving. I was so happy, but unable to smile or even respond from shock.

Bella giggled again, and the sound was heaven. "How about you pick me up tonight? I'm up for anything."

I nodded.

"I'll see you in biology, okay?" she called over her shoulder.

Luckily, I had study hall next, because when the bell rang I was still too shocked to move.

_Where the hell am I going to take her?_

* * *

**So, Edward has a potty mouth, at least in his head. I don't know how many times he said, 'oh god' throughout the whole chapter… he must be very religious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Bella's P.O.V. Still the same day… really just one long conversation but, oh well. The next one is already done and coming soon.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

"What the hell, Bella?"

I jumped as Jessica screeched, suddenly appearing next to me. Of course, she had already heard. Jessica was pretty much gossip central of this school. She was only beat for the town title by her very own mother.

I played dumb.

"You're going out with Edward?" she clarified.

"Ya'know, I've never understood that slang. What does _'going out'_ really mean? Are we _leaving the building?_ I hate when people ask other people to 'go out'!" I ranted, hopefully distracting her.

She was completely silent; and I looked over warily.

Her left eyebrow was cocked in disbelief.

"Okay, yes!" I confessed. "I agreed to go on a date with Edward," I cringed waiting for the blowout. "But I would like to make it known that it is only _one_ date, and that boy was nervous as hell and he _still_ asked me out on a _date_, not a backhanded 'wanna go out?' I just find that kinda disrespectful. It's like an afterthought. 'Einstein's Theory of Relativity can be categorized into two parts, special and general, oh, you wanna go out?' It's like the easy way out!" I huffed.

"..."

She looked at a loss for where to take that.

"While that is obviously something you feel passionate about, I really didn't understand any of that! Why are you going on a date with Edward, again? You've had a girl hard-on for Jacob for, like, forever."

"_I felt bad!_ He was asking, and people were watching, and they all _laughed_ at him!" I defended, my voice rising.

"Ahh, so it's a _pity_ date! That makes sense, he's a complete dork!" she spoke matter-of-factly.

"He's not a dork!" I defended. "He's very smart. Dorks aren't smart. He's more of a nerd."

"Uhhh... _Okay_, well thank you for clearing that up for me. You know, you're kind of a nerd, too , if you hadn't noticed. Maybe you_ should _go out with Edward," she teased. "The only reason you're popular is because you're friends with me, and you have a rockin' bod!"

I laughed, choosing to ignore her jibes about Edward and her comments on my looks. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to go on a date with him out of pity, but I figured he would never know. Maybe going out on a date would help him gain some confidence and also realize that we don't have any of the same interests. I've never even _seen_ Star Wars before! What is the goal of Halo? We would never get along, and he would be an idiot not to realize it, and as I mentioned previously, he definitely isn't an idiot.

"Gotta go, Jess. I have P.E. Then gotta get ready for my 'date'."

"I still can't believe you're going to do it! I would ditch, but _you're_ too nice for that!" she called while walking away. "Don't make a habit of picking up strays, Bella. They'll give you fleas eventually!" she cackled.

While I love Jessica, sometimes her shallowness bothers me. It's okay if you don't relate to somebody and have different interests, but that doesn't mean it's okay to make fun of someone for being different. The only real difference between Edward and everybody else is his painful shyness. It wasn't his self-esteem. Everybody in high school has self-confidence issues, not just the less popular, only popular people are better actors.

Take me for instance, my friends tell me I'm hot _all the time_, but I'm always extremely uncomfortable with the attention. I don't always feel 'sexy' or 'smokin.' I get zits like everybody else, have my fat days, and have _raging_ PMS. My hair is dark and shiny, but not an interesting or unique enough shade to turn heads. My boobs were the same size they'd been since they arrived early in the fourth grade. But, it didn't matter how unconfident I was if I could pretend that it didn't affect me.

Overall, I wasn't too worried about my reputation being ruined by going on a date with Edward. While I wasn't enjoying the large amounts of gossip, my friends wouldn't disown me after one date. I could explain the whole ordeal to them later, and it would be perfectly acceptable. And with Jessica as a friend, it could be straightened out with the rest of the school within a few days.

Until then, I would just ignore the rumors and give Edward a confidence boost, like one of those additives in the Jamba Juice smoothies.

_Would you like a Bella confidence boost in your sSurf's Up Strawberry Smoothie for an extra forty-nine cents, sir?_

_Why yes, ma'am, I would._

Yeah... Thankfully nobody can read my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Edward's point of view.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Epov-

"Mom, what do I wear?" I yelled, panicking. "I don't know what to wear and I'm supposed to pick her up in an hour! I'm not prepared!"

Esme came rushing into my room; luckily I had a towel around my waist after my shower.

She looked at me, and then smiled indulgently.

"Oh, honey."

"_What?_ Don't laugh at me!" I yelped.

"I'm not laughing," she protested, unconvincingly. She was barely breathing from her effort not to burst.

"_Argh!_"

"Okay, okay! I understand this is important to you. Your first date!" she squealed.

"Mom!" I muttered, embarrassed. "Can you please just help me?" I pleaded. "I have less than an hour now."

"Relax," she scolded as she turned to rummage through my closet. "I'm surprised Alice isn't in here helping you, this is right up her alley."

She walked out of my closet with black slacks and a dark green button-up shirt.

"I don't know where Alice is, but I'm thankful she's not here to torture me." I love my sister, but my relationship with both her and my brother Emmett is an odd one.

Mom laughed, and nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm honored to share this moment with you."

"Thank you, Mom," I sighed, relieved.

"No problem, hon," she smiled and left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

I quickly threw on the clothes Esme had picked out. I had been waiting for this moment for almost three years. I was going to be prepared. Although Alice was sometimes annoying, I really _could_ have used the help that she would undoubtedly thrust upon me. As much as I hated to admit it, her advice had the uncanny ability to be useful later on.

I've already admitted the fact that I had imagined millions of scenarios between Bella and myself, so I knew exactly where I wanted to take her and what we would do without Alice's help, but that didn't stop me from being nervous.

I didn't want to take her to the diner here in Forks. It was where everybody went on dates, plus, it was much too informal; almost the equivalent of taking her to McDonalds. I didn't want everyone in Forks there to watch us the entire time, but on the other hand, I didn't want to take her anywhere too_ formal_ either. I would want her to be prepared and have something nice to wear, so I would save that for if we go on a later date.

I'd decided to take her to a semi-formal restaurant in Port Angeles; far enough away so that we wouldn't know anybody, but still not a five-star restaurant.

Bella didn't strike me as a high-maintenance girl that required she be taken on a formal, black-tie date, anyways. I couldn't imagine Bella making a fuss, even if I did take her to the diner, but I wanted to at least make an impression on her by doing something a bit more creative. But, if she wanted a black-tie date, I would take her on one.

The only bad thing about taking her to Port Angeles was that it was a much longer trip. What if I couldn't think of a topic to talk about! If things miraculously went smoothly, the enclosed, private drive could make us that much more comfortable together, and if the drive was filled with awkward silence, it could ruin the whole date!

This is why I needed Alice! It was her job to foresee and fix all the possible problems!

_Calm down, Edward. You know this isn't Alice's fault or responsibility to manage your date, no matter how good she is at it. _

I bounded downstairs, too filled with adrenaline to walk like a normal person. I heard Esme humming a happy tune in the kitchen and steered myself in that direction, thinking she might offer some sort of distraction.

"Mom, do I look okay?" I asked, worriedly. I only wanted the assurance.

She turned from her stance in front of the stove. "Edward, darling, you look dashing," she complimented.

"Thanks, mom. And it's alright that I use the Mercedes tonight?"

"Of course, Edward. Just make sure your careful. No speeding! I know how you like to go fast," she warned, "Wouldn't want to be pulled over by Chief Swan on the first date."

I grimaced. "Don't worry, mom."

She scoffed, "I wouldn't be a mom if I didn't worry."

I understood, but it always seemed that she worried the most about me. I wasn't technically the youngest, but I _was_ the last to be adopted, and I figured that somehow left me as the one who was babied the most.

I think she worried about my lack of a love life, because this was the most excited I'd seen her in a long time. It wasn't my fault both Emmett and Alice were very in love, and probably already had their life-long mates in Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I think she might have thought I was asexual before today, or gay. Maybe because she never found any visible proof that I liked or even lusted after a girl, like when she had found porn in Emmett's room (because I'd never watched any, no matter how hard Emmett tries to convince me.) _I_ was almost convinced that I was asexual before Bella moved to Forks our freshmen year. But, if anyone ever caught a glimpse into my mind, they would have no doubt of my orientation.

I continuously looked at the clock on the wall in nervous anticipation, or maybe dread. It wouldn't be long before I started hyperventilating at this rate.

"Edward, don't be so nervous. She's already agreed to going on a date with you, the hardest part is over. Just be the charming man I know you are."

"I know, it's just, I really like her, mom," I admitted.

"I can see that you do. Anybody could see how much time and effort went in to planning this date for her, if she can't appreciate that, then she isn't worth it," Esme concluded.

I know she's worth it. I want to give her any and everything, but I might scare her off showing her my devotion after just one night.

It's just that anything could go wrong tonight, and everything would be pointless. No, it wouldn't be pointless. I finally have Bella to myself for one night, I'm gonna gosh darn well enjoy it! Worrying isn't helping anymore.

_You've worried about asking Bella out for the past three years, and it turned out okay. Think positive, Edward!_

It was finally 6:30. I squared my shoulders, held my head high, took a deep breath, and walked out the door prepared for battle.

* * *

**Not much longer before we get to their date, then things will start to speed up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

(x-2x+3) (x-5y+9) (x²+2x-6) = 0

_Sigh._

Damn you math!

I dropped my head into my open book, forgetting about my notebook and the notebook wire that was inside, and slamming my forehead into the metal spirals.

_Ouch!_

I jerked my head up, rubbing my forehead and noticing the time.

6:50.

_Crap!_ Edward would be here in ten minutes!

I rushed upstairs. To be completely honest I'd almost forgotten about my 'date' with Edward tonight, until I'd seen the time.

I suppose it doesn't really matter what I wear, we'd probably just be going to the diner in town anyways, and I'd gone there in much worse condition before.

My hair still looked okay from school, but I didn't really want my hair picking up all the greasy, diner food smells, so I quick threw it up into a pony. I quick changed out of my sweats into some dark jeans and a light blue, flowy top, just as I heard a car pull in the drive.

Shoot! He's five minutes early.

I ran to the bathroom and furiously brushed my teeth while simultaneously putting on deodorant and searching for my favorite perfume that I'd carelessly thrown in the drawer that morning.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I bellowed down the stairs with my mouth full of toothpaste. Not the most ladylike, but efficient after I heard the door creak open a few moments later.

I spit in the sink, and called, "I'll be right down," somewhat softer.

I hurried down the stairs and saw Edward standing in the entryway with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Wow! Are these for me?" I asked, although, duh, who's he gonna give it to, some lady on the street?

"Uh, yeah," he held them out nervously.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I protested. Although, it was a really sweet gesture.

"Well, I just cut them out of my mom's garden right before I left actually. So, no big deal..." he finished somewhat awkwardly.

I giggled. He looked like he regretted admitting that he didn't spend money on the flowers.

"Then you _really_ shouldn't have given me these flowers if you had to tear up her garden," I joked.

He smiled.

"I promise I won't tell." I whispered, conspiratorially.

"Good," he whispered back.

That was when I noticed how nicely Edward was dressed up, in black pants and a forest green, button up shirt.

"Um, you look way more dressed up than I do..." I trailed off.

"Oh, well, you look fine- m-more than fine," he hurriedly fixed, and I held back a giggle at his nervous rambling and the continual darkening of his cheeks and face. "You look beautiful. But, I didn't want to take you to the diner and I never really told you where we're going, so I apologize, it was my fault. You can wear that, I mean we aren't going anywhere _really_ fancy or anything-"

I cut off his fast-paced speech, "Edward! It's fine. It'll take me five minutes to change and put the flowers in some water. You can wait in the car if you want," I soothed.

He smiled, gratefully. "I'll just wait here."

I quick put the flowers in a vase and went upstairs to change into one of the two dresses I owned; an all black, knee-length, flowy dress, and some black two inch heels. Luckily, I'd shaved my legs that morning, and I'd just have to be super cautious about where I walked.

I looked in the mirror, and quickly tugged my hair out of it's ponytail and put on some mascara.

I was unexpectedly surprised that we would be going someplace other than the diner. Edward seemed to be quite thoughtful.

When I returned downstairs, Edward's eyes widened. "You look stunning," he said softly, and his cheeks again filled with heat, but even I was slightly embarrassed by his honesty, although I was positive he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Thank you," I replied just as soft.

He opened the front door, and waited for me to pass through before following after. Edward had parked in Charlie's spot, as, thankfully, Charlie had to work tonight, and that made his car the very first thing I saw as walked out the door.

I slowed to a stop. Even with my _extremely_ limited car knowledge, I knew that brand and how expensive it was. Even if I'd never heard of the Mercedes Brand before, anyone could tell that this car was pricey by it's sleekness and perfect condition.

"It's Carlisle's- my dad's- car," he explained, after noticing the look on my face.

_Wo-ow_.

I was officially impressed.

Edward opened the passenger door, and I slid into the comfy leather seats. Edward softly closed the door with a slight smile.

I touched the dash while Edward walked around the front of the car.

_So pretty._

Edward started the car, and it purred beneath us. I could just melt into the leather seats.

_Heaven._

"Edward, I could marry this car and be happy," I sighed, as he pulled out of my driveway.

He chuckled, still seeming somewhat nervous.

"So... What do you have planned?" I asked, wanting to relieve his anxiety.

"Um, we have reservations at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for 8:15, and afterwards I was wondering if you'd like to just... walk around a bit," he spoke timidly.

"That sounds lovely, Edward," I encouraged.

It was sad to see anybody so doubtful of themselves. He seemed so worried that anything he did might not be accepted. Nobody should ever mistrust there opinions like that.

That was the main reason that I said yes to Edward. I didn't believe myself the greatest catch, but having anyone, including me, show interest in you romantically could be a really big confidence boost, not that that should be anyone's life's goal: to find someone to love you at all times and be desirable to everybody. But I wanted him to know that he had worth.

I also am really bad at rejecting people and hurting there feelings.

Oh, boy tears! Something about them makes me break inside. They make me weak! Men always exude themselves as strong and unbreakable, so when they cry and show emotion I just can't take it! If I'm ever in a position that I make a man cry, I don't know what I'd do!

Just as long as I follow my rules, everything will be fine:

1- Boost Edward's confidence.

2- Don't show too much interest as to give him the wrong idea.

3- It'll only be one night.

* * *

**Can that math problem be done… probably not. Maybe that's why Bella is having such a hard time.**

**I absolutely **_**cannot**_** see guys cry! I'm already super emotional, seeing other people cry just sets me off! Lol.**

**Only one night, huh? We'll see..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy (belated) Independence Day to those in the U.S.! Kinda sucks that it was on a Wednesday, but I can't complain. I'd rather celebrate our freedom on a crappy day than not at all…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy. :)**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Epov-

_Silence, not good._

Well, not necessarily good on a first date. I want us to be comfortable enough with each other that we can sit in silence, but on the first date, we are obviously not that close! There shouldn't be silence.

Maybe I should turn on the music, but I don't know what kind of music she likes. What if she doesn't like the music I listen to.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of my text message alert broke the silence.

_Who could be texting me?_

When she noticed that I wasn't going to look at it, she picked my phone up out of my cup-holder.

"Are you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She read the screen, "Text from Alice."

"NO!"

She jumped a little at my outburst. I couldn't help it! All the embarrassing things she could reveal!

She dropped my phone back into the cup holder.

_No! I've ruined everything!_

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I didn't mean to yell at you! It's just, I don't ever answer texts when I'm driving because it's not safe, and I wouldn't want to put your safety at risk, and I'd really rather you didn't read whatever embarrassing thing Alice has decided to text me to try and make me feel uncomfortable on our date, and-" I continued on, aware that I was talking faster and faster and she probably couldn't understand me, but I was going to do everything I could to salvage our night.

"Edward," she cut me off. "Calm down! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross your personal boundaries, I just didn't know if it was important."

I blushed. "You didn't cross any boundaries," I promised. "Alice can just be kind of embarrassing sometimes," I admitted.

She laughed. "I understand most siblings are. But, I wouldn't really know. I'm an only child."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that we'd made it through that little spat.

"Are you very close with your siblings?" she continued.

"I suppose so," I answered simply. There weren't many things that we shared in common, but we all loved each other.

Bella nodded out of the corner of my eye.

"I remember when we were young," I continued, not wanting any more silence, "Alice, Emmett, and I would play out in the trees in the backyard and pretend to be whatever characters from the latest Disney movie we had watched. Alice, of course, preferred the princess movies... Alice and I were both eight and Emmett was nine or ten."

We used to do everything together. We were all extremely close; I think because we all understood what it was like being adopted. We loved Carlisle and Esme very much, but we understood that sometimes we wanted to just pretend and imagine what our real parents might be like.

Then we grew up. We all realized just how great Carlisle and Esme were, and that they were our parents in every way that counts. We didn't need to pretend to cope any longer, and we all made our own friends.

I could see Bella smiling. "Most of my childhood memories are of my mom and me traveling the country in her old, beat-up Bronco. I didn't have many friends before I came here," she confessed.

I pictured a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes and missing teeth, living out of a van in the middle of nowhere, talking to stuffed animals and reading novels for a lack of anybody to talk to.

"I'm sorry."

Even going through foster care I always had the option to talk to kids if I wanted to. It just wasn't very often that I wanted to converse with the other children.

"Oh, it wasn't all bad. You can't imagine all the places I've seen and what I've experienced. My mom has always been pretty child-like herself, so I wasn't completely deprived. Plus, my travels make me all the more thankful for the stability I have now."

We sat in silence again.

_Damn! Too heavy of a topic, Edward! Fix it!_

"Uh, what time do you have to be home tonight?" I stuttered.

She bit her lip, "Well, I'd prefer to be home around 11:00, if you don't mind."

"That's perfect," I exhaled in relief. We would have plenty of time to do all I had planned.

She giggled again, and the sound brought a smile to my face, even through my embarrassment.

_I cant believe I'm on a date with Bella Swan!_

"What kind of music do you have?" Bella asked as her laughter trailed.

She reached for the radio dials and switched on the CD player.

I wasn't sure what Carlisle had in his car, but if she didn't like it at least I could tell her truthfully that it wasn't my choice.

The sounds of heavy bass and sharp drums reverberated inside and around the car. She quickly dialed down the volume as we both jumped and proceeded to laugh.

"You listen to the White Stripes?" she asked incredulously.

Yes, I did. But I'd never heard Carlisle listening to them.

"Uh, well this is Carlisle's c-" I stammered in defense.

"I love them!" she exclaimed.

"Really?"

She nodded.

I would have made sacrifices for her, but It was nice to know we had things in common. I had always admired many aspects about Bella, but other than my observations of her character, I didn't know much about her preferences. Just knowing that we had one thing in common boosted my confidence. Who knew how many things we might have in common?

I watched Bella bob her head to the music, and mouth the words of the song, before I quickly looked back to the road when the car drifted onto the gravel.

My cheeks heated, and Bella, once again giggled at my expense, but I knew it wasn't to mock me. So I chuckled, and smiled like a goon when we caught eyes.

Suddenly, I wasn't so worried about what I was wearing or filling the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally to their first date, although it won't be finished in this chapter.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

Edward had far surpassed my expectations.

We had just pulled up to Bella Italia, and I was building up the motivation to get out of the comfy car, when Edward's door abruptly slammed shut.

_Sheesh! In a hurry are we?_

I was unbuckling my seatbelt when my door flew open and a hand reached into the car!

I looked up to realize it was only Edward offering his hand to help me out.

_Oh! The kid was just trying to hurry to open my door!_

Edward had turned out to be quite the gentleman.

I shyly took his hand. Although Edward was more like a kid brother to me, I had never been treated so respectfully before, and I was starting to act bashful under the attention.

Edward gave me a face-splitting smile and looked at my hand encased in his for a long second before deciding not to release it.

_Shoot! Now you've done it, Bella. No acting coy; it sends the wrong signal!_

_On the other hand, that was quite the confident move there, buddy. Maybe there was a cocky rooster just waiting to hatch forth from his demure shell._

_Well... maybe not a chicken. I mean, do you know how they procreate! Just gross! Edward shouldn't have to procreate like-_

_Why does it matter how Edward procreates? He's not a chicken so this inner argument is useless!_

_..._

_...But if I had to compare him to an animal he would be a lion, with his wild hair._

Now after I looked at his hair, I noticed just how unique it was. Completely unmanageable, but messy, adorable, and very Edward, and I had the urge to run my fingers through it.

While I pointlessly pondered, Edward walked me into the building, to the hostess' counter to confirm our reservations, and then to the secluded corner that would be our table, all without letting go of my hand.

I let go of his hand as the waitress came to bring us the menu, so I had the excuse of wanting to pore over the food selections instead of rejecting him.

He didn't seem to notice a difference.

The food was brought fast, but was still good quality. Conversation came easy, with only a few careful pushes from me after Edward would thump his knee under the table, or spill a little soda on the table, and revert to his usual shy demeanor.

I was surprised to find that once Edward started talking he had much better social skills than I expected. I did most of the talking, but only because Edward had so many questions to ask me, and none of them had any order. They constantly came from left field and were all very unique questions that constantly made me laugh. I wasn't sure if he had studied 'questions to ask on a date' or if they were coming to him spontaneously. Either way, he showed sincere interest in every one of my answers. Nothing bored him and I was again struck by how good of a guy Edward really was.

If only people could see how amazing and kind he is, girls would fight to the death for his attention.

And I felt a sudden sadness that there wasn't a girl who knew him and could appreciate him.

He was constantly amazed when we would both share an interest, and I'll admit I was surprised as well.

Of the few questions I was able to sneak in between his rapid inquisition, his answer always stunned me.

_What do you do in your free time?_

_I like to go hiking a lot. We live right in the middle of the forest, so I have easy access, and nature is so peaceful._

I would have never pictured Edward outdoors. He never even mentioned one video game, comic book, computer monitor, or deadly allergy.

"_You watch CSI_?" he asked incredulously. He had been incredulous so many times throughout dinner that his eyebrows almost seemed permanently on his hairline.

"_Yes!_ But only regular CSI with Grissom and Sarah. I could never get into the spin-offs," I admitted.

"I totally understand! And the other CSI's involve more main character drama, like a soap-opera, while CSI is more about solving the murder cases," he conceded.

"_Exactly!_ Nobody else has seen it the same way I do!"

Edward fell back against the booth in disbelief, after we had intensely been harping, leaned in towards each other.

_Too close, Bella._

"I still can't believe you watch gory, mystery, government shows!" he exclaimed. He shook his head in amazement.

We had found we both enjoyed CSI and NCIS (only the original of course), along with a few other non-gory, non-mystery, non-government shows.

"I could say the same about you!"

He laughed, and the waitress brought out the check before silently leaving. Somehow we had managed to finish our dinner while jabbering for the past forty-five minutes.

Edward ignored the small pay book the waitress had just set on the edge of the table, and instead stared into my eyes.

Oh no!

Anybody could identify that look. It read complete adoration: sparkly eyes behind his glasses, tender smile.

While I'd always wanted someone to look at me like he was, it was supposed to be Jacob, not Edward!

It was then that I realized I hadn't thought once about Jacob all night.

"Maybe we could watch CSI sometime," he stated shyly, while averting his eyes to his hands atop the table, bashfully.

It was astonishing how quickly and unexpectedly he could switch from a confident talking machine to the shy, blushing boy that sat in front of me.

"Yeah… maybe," I replied dismissively.

Edward's face fell, and he took out his wallet and paid for our meals and the tip, steadily avoiding eye contact.

"Are you ready to go?" he mumbled, dejectedly.

I was filled with guilt. I didn't want to hurt him.

_Bella, this is what you have to do. You've been giving him the wrong signals all night!_

Edward slid out of the booth and turned his back. I slowly followed behind him out of the restaurant and to the car.

I couldn't watch his slumped shoulders and downcast eyes any longer.

"Edward?" I spoke softly and grabbed his shoulder.

He jerked to a stop and I was inwardly kicking myself.

_Bad Bella!_

"I thought we were going to go for a walk?" I reminded against my better judgement.

He looked up hopefully and I smiled.

His answering eager nod sent equal parts shame at breaking my rules and leading him on, and happiness at seeing him so hopeful and happy.

_Not good..._

* * *

**Oh, poor, clueless Bella...**

**Oh, poor, clueless _Edward_...**

**I find that I only like the original CSI.**

**Next chapter, Edward's take on dinner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Epov-

I held Bella's hand: like Bella's warm, soft hand was encased in my big one.

I'm on a date with Bella: like where people hold hands and... other stuff that I can't dare to think of now.

I'm awake: like, not buried under my big, black comforter, dreaming.

I couldn't help the spontaneous dazed smiles whenever one of the previous thoughts flashed in my mind.

It seemed impossible that the funny, compassionate, amazing woman was here... with me.

I still can't believe I managed to ask her for a date in the first place.

I held her hand for a whole _two minutes_, at _least_. It felt like electricity was running through my arm, and my stomach was filled with butterflies the entire time! As much as I didn't want to let her go, I had to release her once we were seated so she could read over the menu.

I wanted to hold her hand again, and... _other _stuff.

We were both glad to find they served Coke products, and Bella ordered their specialty ravioli, while I ordered some type of shrimp pasta.

After the waitress took our orders and left, I knew it was my turn to pick up the slack in the talking department.

I cleared my throat, "So Be-" and I crack/squeaked.

_No!_

I could feel my face heat up in mortification.

_What am I, a prepubescent twelve year old boy? _

I wanted to hide under the table. After I had been doing so well!

"S-sorry."

_Damn stutter!_

I anxiously peered up at Bella for her reaction. She only smiled and pushed my drink closer to me.

I took a drink, still red-faced, I'm sure, and cleared my throat after I was sufficiently hydrated.

"Thank you."

The waitress came with our salads and made polite conversation with Bella before walking to another table.

_Let's try it again, Edward._ At least it's not as embarrassing as "American Pie". It wasn't even one character that was embarrassed it was every character all the time.

"So, Bella, what's your favorite flavor of pie?"

_SHIT! What the hell is wrong with me! I can't believe that slipped out! She probably found that weird. _

"Um..." she looked confused but answered with a smile, "I would have to say pumpkin, but I also really like strawberry or anything chocolate."

_Yeah, she thinks I'm weird_.

At least I didn't ask her something inappropriate from "American Pie". Thinking about it, it could have been way worse.

"What is your favorite holiday?" I continued, hopefully a little less crazy.

~o~

Dinner went as well as could be expected. I wasn't Rico Suave as I wished I could be, but I didn't piss my pants either.

There were the few instances where I spilled my drink (only a little), dropped my silverware on the floor, and Bella's food mix-up...

_"Here is your shrimp primavera," the waitress placed my food in front of me before proceeding to place a plate of food in frog of Bella, "and your spaghetti and meatballs. Enjoy your dinner."_

_"Thank you," Bella responded politely._

_We both picked up our silverware (my second set) and started eating in silence._

_'This is really good,' I thought. _

_"How are your meat- wait why are you eating balls?" I asked, confused. I remember she had ordered ravioli. _

_Bella choked._

_"We can get the ravioli. They must have messed it up!"_

_"Edward, it's fine! I like spaghetti, it was an accident. It's fine, just... It's fine!" she soothed quietly and quickly._

_I looked around to see that everyone in he general vicinity was now staring at us. I must have been speaking louder than I thought._

_Oh shit! Did that really come out of my mouth?_

_"Oh god," I covered my face in mortification to hide my flaming face and to hide from the stares around the restaurant._

_"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed._

_I couldn't look at her. _

_"Edward, nobody is paying us any attention. They've all gone back to their dinners. It's fine," she assured._

_"I can't believe I said that," I mumbled into my palms, refusing to look up._

_Bella was laughing, and after a few seconds I cautiously peeked through my fingers at her; head thrown back in joy._

_"I thought it was rather funny, actually,"'she admitted._

With each embarrassing obstacle, Bella smiled and comforted me until my face was cool and my stutter disappeared.

I couldn't believe how many things we had in common!

We both watched the same shows, and had the same eclectic taste in music. She told funny stories about her irresponsible mom that made me laugh and want to strangle Renée at the same time.

I knew the constant questions I asked were random, but I'd been collecting them over the past three years and I knew I had to ask them now, in case I never had the opportunity again.

With each thoughtful, humorous, and unique answer, I adored her all the more.

Everything had been going so well, or at least I thought so, but when the suggestion that we watch CSI together popped out while I was busy admiring her, she seemed to blow me off.

I looked down in misery. She obviously wasn't feeling the connection like I was.

Maybe she just didn't want to sit at home for a date.

Because looking at dead people together would be so romantic.

_God, it's all over. _

I paid for the check and stood up to leave. It didn't make sense to prolong her agony or mine anymore if this was the end. I stared dejectedly at my feet, lest I break out in tears.

I really thought it was going well. Maybe she really was ashamed every time I did something embarrassing. That would make the most sense but she's much too kind to actually say. She was probably just saying she liked all that stuff to be nice.

"Edward!" I felt a small, warm hand on my shoulder and my head jerked up and I noticed that I had already walked outside and was in the parking lot.

It was dark now and the barely visible moon peeked from behind the cloud cover and cast a luminous glow on her face and body, and I was stunned and any and all of my thoughts were chased from my head.

_She's so beautiful._

My heart hurt she was so beautiful, and then it hurt again when I remembered that I would no longer have the privilege after tonight to bask in it.

"I thought we were going to go for a walk," she smiled softly.

_She wanted to continue our date?_

I was momentarily confused before I processed what that meant.

_She was feeling our connection! _

Now that I thought about it, how could she fake having all those things in common when she answered before I did. She couldn't know what my answers would be. Something about this girl just messes with my head.

I was elated and nodded enthusiastically, no doubt looking like a goon.

Her smile wavered but was quickly back in place.

_Don't scare her away with your enthusiasm, Edward._

I turned and headed in the opposite direction and looked over my shoulder to make sure she was following. I wanted to hold her hand but didn't want to push my luck...

And flew head first into the ground after walking into the curb while staring at Bella just behind me.

"Edward!" she squealed, and was abruptly kneeling next to me on the concrete.

_The world is out to get me!_

I wasn't just embarrassed this time, but also slightly annoyed that I was such a dweeb, but maybe that's what Bella goes for. You hear stories about some girls going for the underdogs. Like my earlier comment about "American Pie", maybe Bella was like Nadia.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk behind me. I can't admire you while walking backwards, obviously," I mumbled.

_Are you kidding me! Why is it every time I do anything embarrassing it disables my brain filter and it results in me making an even bigger fool of myself._

I didn't even bother trying to talk, I would be a stuttering, rambling mess, and I silently pushed myself up before waiting for her to walk before me.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

I nodded tensely, still a bit annoyed and humiliated.

We walked on, with only the sound of Bella's shoes on the pavement and the crashing of water a short distance away between us.

Bella was constantly looking up at me in doubt.

"Are you sure your okay?"

Physically yes, only my _ego_ was steadily decreasing throughout the night, but I digress.

She bit her lip out of the corner of my eye; I hadn't looked anywhere but ahead since I tripped.

I spark shot up my arm followed by an intense heat, and I looked down in shock.

She had put her hand back in mine and my ego and heart swelled in harmony.

She smiled in uncertainty.

She really was the perfect girl for me. I just hoped I was the perfect guy for her

* * *

**The date isn't done yet!**

**Good thing Bella likes balls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews!**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

_Mistake after mistake, Bella!_

I was supposed to act casual and detached at dinner (which was supposed to be at the local, mediocre diner, by the way), and we were supposed to have nothing in common, and he wasn't supposed to be so adorable.

Every time he blushed I just wanted to pinch his cheeks!

But, it was so hard to be detached when every little smile or slight show of affection changed his whole demeanor to elation. I'd never seen him so happy, and I had only willingly grabbed his hand.

I was getting too emotionally involved. I didn't want to see him hurt, but I couldn't continue to pretend that I had feelings for him other than that of a friend.

And I would really love to be his friend because we did have so much in common!

He was just so embarrassed and tense after he fell! I didn't have a heart of stone!

And now we are strolling, hand-in-hand, on a moonlit walk, and he won't stop smiling at me.

I would give anything to see him so happy! But why does it have to be me? What does he see in me anyway? It's not like he knows me, or at least he didn't know anything about me before tonight.

His hand tightened infinitesimally in mine, and I did a quick assessment of our direction.

As we walked farther away from the restaurant the buildings became more dreary and neglected. Some were vacant with boarded windows and spray paint designs or vulgar language.

I'd never been to this part of town.

"Edward?" I asked anxiously. "Where are we going?"

Edward's smile dropped at the tone of my voice. "We're almost there, I promise," he assured, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand soothingly.

The light ahead flickered and buzzed, and glass shattered down a nearby alley followed by loud men's laughter. I startled, and involuntarily scooted closer to Edward so that our sides were touching.

Edward, sensing my distress, set a faster pace to wherever it was we were going.

Three obviously intoxicated men stumbled out of a bar across the street, pushing each other and howling. They caught sight of us and wolf-whistled.

"Hey buddy! You mind sharing?"

"Yeah, honey. I know you want some!" the second called in a heavy Spanish accent.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered, "Just ignore them. I won't let anything hurt you."

When looking at Edward, the first word that you think isn't strong, but he promised so earnestly, that I had no choice but to believe him.

The third man scoffed, "Not every girl wants you, in fact few do. C'mon, let's go. You two are crashing with me. You can't drive."

They walked in the opposite direction, their taunting of Edward and me already forgotten in their drunken state.

Edward turned us down the next corner onto a busier street and we both relaxed.

"You okay?" he asked softly while stroking my shoulder and the ends of my hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a little uncomfortable."

He tightened his arm around me, but I figured this was acceptable because it was for protection purposes, and with his arm around me I felt much safer.

I'll let this one slide.

Abruptly we stopped in front of a small store with books stacked in front of the window. A large fluorescent open sign simultaneously flickered to life. I could see shelves upon shelves of books inside and an old couple staring intensely at us idling in front of the store.

Edward sighed and I pulled my attention back to him. He released me and I was instantly filled with a chill.

He was again staring at his feet. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry you were made uncomfortable because of me."

"Edward, no! It wasn't your fault. They were just drunk and rowdy. They weren't going to do anything."

He peered up from under his eyelashes, with a hopeful look. He looked so much like a reproachful young boy, and I tried to withhold my smile at how adorable he was.

He grinned, completing his boyish look and making me want muss his hair."I'm forgiven?"

"Yes."

"Good." he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the cozy looking store. Surprisingly, I had never been there before.

The door opened with a ding.

"I come here all the time."

"It's charming," I smiled in approval.

The shelves were stacked with any and every genre. There was a small nook in the back corner with two cozy, worn mismatched chairs and a love seat across from them. A rustic coffee table sat between them that was covered in mostly black, squiggly signatures.

A soft, smooth jazz piece played from speakers behind the counter. The old couple had big smiles on their face that confused me, and I waved politely but self-consciously.

I noticed a wide variety of paintings and artworks along the wall behind the couple, the only piece of wall showing. Although somewhat cluttered, it gave a homey, warm vibe, and the books were in meticulous order and perfectly straight.

The wood floor creaked as I shifted my feet to get a better look at the assortment of books.

"You _can_ go look at the books," Edward whispered behind me and I jumped, not expecting him to be so close. "You can even _touch_ them if you so choose," he continued.

"Was that a joke?" I faked astonishment, but only slightly.

"Maybe."

The conversation stayed whispered. It was so quiet and peaceful that it felt wrong to speak any louder. That and the intense staring couple, I felt somewhat uncomfortable talking in regular volume.

I wandered through the rows after Edward's urging. He followed closely behind me, and I couldn't believe how big of a selection there was in such a small store!

I felt bad that Edward was just watching me look at book after book, so I made sure to engage him in conversation over my favorite books and asked for his opinion on the books he had read that I hadn't. I knew he was well-read after being in his English class last year, and watching him in school he was always carrying books around.

It was surprisingly enjoyable having Edward there to help me choose books. I normally liked to go book shopping alone because I would become so engaged and lose myself in the hunt, but Edward had an insightful opinion and showed no signs of being bored. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Nevertheless, after finding over ten books that I would love to have, I decided I would have to come back again when I was alone so there wouldn't be someone to wait on me.

"Maybe we should go," I suggested. "It's almost ten," I noticed in shock. We'd been there for about an hour. But time always went by fast when I was looking for books.

"I'll have to come back. This place was amazing!" We started heading out the door and I noticed that the elderly couple was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't believe they would just leave us alone in their store.

We opened the door. "Edward, we can't leave the door unlocked. What if somebody steals their things?" I worried my bottom lip.

But just as I finished, there were audible steps from above as somebody walked down the stairs that must have been hidden in the hallway behind the counter.

"Never mind, I guess," I conceded.

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand.

I didn't even bother to scold myself; the safety of his hold seemed vital at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Epov-

I was so glad that Bella enjoyed Marcus and Didyme's bookstore. It had been my favorite ever since I stumbled into the store six years ago after Emmett, Alice, and I first started becoming friends with other people.

I had been lonely when they were both occupied with their respective friends and had gone with Esme on her bi-weekly trip to Port Angeles. After wandering off, Marcus had spotted me alone outside and had invited me in.

The two had ever since been my 'not-legally adoptive' grandparents.

They had long ago discovered my feelings for Bella, in quite the embarrassing manner, might I say, so when I called them earlier today to tell them the news, they insisted that they would help me in any way possible.

I knew that Bella loved to read, even if she didn't broadcast it. I never saw her with any other book than those that were assigned to us to read, but whenever she was called on in english class she always had the answer. She was the first to finish the assigned reading in class, and I'd even caught her in the library after school with over five books.

After telling Marcus and Didyme of my plan, they whole-hearted agreed that it was brilliant, and I was feeling pretty confident about it's success.

Marcus and Didyme kept the store open late just for my date with Bella and all they had to do was make sure all the books were pushed completely against the back of the shelves. My job was to walk behind Bella throughout the store and make sure the books she showed a particular enthusiasm over were pulled out from the back. After we left, they would hunt through the store for the books and add them to my tab.

I felt bad making them stay up so late, but when I tried to apologize, Didyme had nearly chewed my head off! I didn't bother arguing with her after that.

I may have gone a but overboard after the twelfth book I pulled out for Bella, but I couldn't help it. She looked so passionate discussing her favorite books. She even agreed that she'd have to read some of my favorite books that she hadn't heard of or read. It's just, her excitement was contagious! And it wasn't as if I had anything better to spend my money on.

I was surprised at some of her favorites and the wide variety of genres she enjoyed, and she had the most beautiful sparkle in her eye and a wide smile plastered to her face inside the store. I just knew the bookstore idea had made the entire night.

We left the store when Bella finally realized that there was something amiss. I had given Marcus and Didyme the okay to go upstairs and give us some privacy shortly after Bella started digging into the bountiful literature, and when she finally noticed an hour later as we were leaving, she expressed her worry that somebody might break into the store and steal their things. Of course, Bella didn't know that they had probably been eagerly listening at the top of the staircase and waiting for their chance to participate.

Her concern for the two store owners that she didn't even know further convinced me of what I already knew; she was a kind and caring person. It warmed my heart that she showed concern without knowing my connection to them.

Of course, a second after she suggested helping, the two hurriedly trampled down the stairs to complete their mission, and I hurried Bella along before they started, in their usual loud manner that accompanies age, talking about me or unknowingly giving away my secret plan.

I grabbed her hand, feeling proud and honored that she trusted me to protect her. I almost died in ecstasy from our earlier walk to the bookstore, and although I was filled with guilt at making her feel unsafe and vulnerable, I was overjoyed at the chance to wrap my arm around her. She would never have to be afraid as long as I was with her. I may have looked weak, but I had much more fighting experience than people would think, and I would give my life to keep her from harm.

Our walk back to the car in the restaurant's parking lot was threat-free, and the ride home was devoid of any awkward silences or breaks in conversation. The topics flowed smoothly from one to the other, from favorite commercials to pet peeves.

She yawned widely as I pulled up outside of her house.

"Tired?"

"A little. It was an eventful night," she complimented.

She pushed the seat belt release and pulled the strap back across her torso.

"Wait!"

She looked confused and shocked at my outburst. I hurried around the car to open the door for her instead of answering her unspoken question.

She smiled in thanks.

On one hand, I didn't want this night to end, but it had been so perfect that if the date continued, I would inevitably screw it up somehow.

We walked silently, shoulder-to-shoulder, up the sidewalk to her front door. Then the panic hit me.

I had been avoiding thinking about this part of the date all night. I turned to face her as we stopped in front of the door.

"I had a really nice time," Bella said while biting her lip.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, my eyes fixated on her plush, rose colored lips.

_They look really soft._

I knew now was the time when I was supposed to kiss her. We were standing in the awkward position of every romantic comedy couple, _ever_. We'd said the after-date clichés, and we were just staring.

My eyes flickered between staring into her eyes and at her lips. I didn't quite understand the emotion in them. She looked nervous, but I'm sure I did as well, and maybe slightly overwhelmed, and I almost pulled away.

_Oh god, its now or never._

I leaned closer, and Bella's eyes widened before they filled with panic and she jumped back.

"I'll s-see you in biology, Edward," she stuttered before yanking the door open and shutting me out.

I couldn't help feeling hurt.

I wasn't expecting anything from her, but it was hard not to really want it. I wanted to kiss her so bad for so long; imagined it thousands of times in thousands of scenarios, but I guess she just wasn't ready. Or maybe I had bad breath!

I turned from her front door and stealthily breathed into my hand to check my breath.

_Damn, I can never tell if there is a smell when I do that!_

Why would Bella want to kiss me anyway?

I was sure that she had been kissed by lots of guys, well not lots of guys! I know she's not a 'harlot' but she must have been kissed by much more experienced, better kissers than I.

I'd never even kissed a girl!

I stopped at a stop sign, oblivious of when I even got in the car. Thoughts of Bella always made me blissfully unaware.

And, a lot of people didn't kiss on the first date. Maybe Bella didn't believe in kissing on the first date. I suddenly felt horrible, what if I was going against her moral standings. I had almost pressured her into kissing me; forced her!

_No wonder she looked terrified!_

I always thought Esme had raised me to be a gentleman: opening doors, being polite, but then I practically sexually harass her!

I wanted to turn around and apologize but common sense kicked in and I knew that she would probably be frightened if I turned around and started banging on her door.

By the time I pulled up to my house, I was almost to hysterics.

The kitchen light was on and I was dreading going inside and having to give Esme a play-by-play of my night with Bella.

I opened the front door warily, only to be bombarded by Alice, instead.

"How was your date? Did you get my text? I am _so_ sorry I wasn't here to help you! I've practically been waiting for this moment my _whole life!_ But Jasper was speeding and we were pulled over cause he wouldn't listen to me when I told him we were going to get caught, cause men know _everything_ obviously-" her sentences ran together, through, and across each other, and I stared at her mouth as it moved, not comprehending anything she was saying. It just came out sounding like static.

It had been a while since she had rambled to me, so I knew that she was definitely excited about my date.

_Why is everyone so invested in my love life?_

"Uh... Yeah." I responded cluelessly when she stopped talking.

"Yes _what?_ You_ kissed_ her!" she squealed.

And I was instantly brought back to my disastrous attempt at forcing myself upon her.

"No, Alice. I tried to-to force myself on her!"

"_What?_" Alice looked aghast.

"I-I leaned in to kiss her and she was afraid of me and ran inside," I explained morosely.

Alice sighed loudly before giggling. "Jeez, you scared me, Edward! When you said you forced yourself on her... Trying to kiss her isn't _forcing_ yourself on her, Edward! She was probably just nervous and panicked."

Alice made it sound so simple and resolute, and I felt like a buffoon for assuming something so preposterous. Bella would of course understand that I wasn't going to force myself on her, it wasn't like I held her captive or anything.

"But, you know what? I think we should practice your technique for when you do kiss her. We have to guarantee that your kissing fries brain cells!" Alice started to bounce on the tips of her toes and I knew things were getting serious. It was time to escape.

"Alice, I think thats a little weird, and I'm kinda tired so I'm heading to bed." I started backing up the stairs slowly.

"But it's a_ Friday night!_ Ugh, fine, but this discussion is _so_ not over! I still need all the details tomorrow morning!" she hollered up the stairs at my retreating form with no consideration to our sleeping parents.

All I wanted to do was revel in relief that Bella didn't think I was some caveman trying to take advantage of her and was just experiencing the same first sate nerves that I was.

Normally I wasn't so impulsive and irrational. It was just Bella and the crazy things guys do for girls.

I lie in bed reliving the date instead of my usual fantasizing. The date was nothing like my fantasies, where I was always smooth and manly, but it was so much better because it actually happened.

Bella never made me feel like a loser like most of the school did. Even my family had me feeling inadequate sometimes. Bella was the most amazing girl ever, and somehow she saw something in me.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's taken me forever to upload this! But I'm gonna finish this, no matter how badly you beg me not to! And that is a promise.**

**We finally meet Charlie, briefly. More from him the next Bpov.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

It had taken me hours to fall asleep after Edward left, and only after I had Jessica and Kate promise that they would come over the next day.

He had tried to kiss me! I wasn't prepared for it and I freaked and ran inside, slamming the door in his heart-wrenching, hurt and confused, rejected face.

And it was all my fault.

I had nobody but myself to blame. I was the one who was leading him on all night. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I woke up the next morning in no better a mood. I wasn't feeling up to breakfast, so I headed to the shower instead. It was 10:30 when I woke up anyways, after a restless seven hours. Most of my night I had spent listening to the rain and distant thunder, now comforting to me but once frightening.

I was ready and dry by noon and went to the store to get some snacks for us girls later that night.

The store was pretty quiet, with only four other cars in the parking lot. Although not a busy town, it was uncommonly vacant.

I parked next to the solitary blue mini-van at the back of the parking lot, farthest from the store where the other two cars were parked; it would force me to walk more since I wasn't in any sport.

The parking lot was filled with puddles that reflected the gray sky, and I tiptoed around them to prevent the bottom of my pants from getting wet and dirty. Wet jeans are the worst.

I held the door for an old lady exiting the store and almost offered to help her with her groceries, but she looked strong for her age and I didn't want to offend her.

I vetoed the carts and headed to the back of the store first to grab ice cream and frozen pizza. I normally would have waited until the end to get the frozen goods, but I knew it wouldn't take me longer than five minutes to grab some chips and soda.

After finding all the essentials, I started making my way towards the checkout when I noticed the perfectly waved hair of none other than Esme Cullen.

_Sha-hoot!_

I'd only seen her back, but there was no mistaking it was her. At least she hadn't seen me, yet. It was to awkward to walk by her. I was already lying to her son and leading him on; there was no way I could look her in the eyes! I veered to my right and in the opposite direction of the check-out.

I heard a cart wheeling by the other end of the isle I was hiding in and looked down.

_No! It's her!_

I quick zipped out of the isle and made my way further from the check-out and hopefully Mrs. Cullen.

_Don't go anywhere near the pregnancy tests, Bella!_

I could hear her start moving and I dodged again.

_I swear she knows I'm here! She has to be following me!_

I kept going until I reached a dead end.

_Just hide out here until she goes to the other side of the store._

I heard the tell-tale squeak of the shopping cart's wheels. She was coming down this isle, and I was backed into a corner. I could see her out of the corner of my eye now, and she was headed straight for me.

_Chill-out, Bella. You don't even know that she knows about you. Not many guys tell their mother about their first date._

_Your just here to get... Oreos. Just craving some Oreos._

I yanked a double stuffed chocolate Oreo package from the shelf as she neared, trying to act nonchalant while juggling three pizzas, a 12-pack of coke and a bag of ships in one hand, and the Oreos in the other.

_Yep, looks good._

"Bella! How _are_ you?" she asked enthusiastically, like it was the most surprising thing to run into each other at the local town store of a city with 3,000 people.

"I'm good Mrs. Cullen. Um, I'm just getting some snacks for my friends staying tonight." I explained. She smiled widely at me.

"Sounds like fun!" she gushed. "I was coming down here to get some Oreos for Edward. They're his favorite. I swear he goes through these things daily." she picked up a double-stuffed chocolate package.

_She knows! She wouldn't have mentioned Edward if she didn't!_

It was mortifying.

_What if she's one of those crazy over-protective moms and she stalked me to warn me or something, like 'you better get my son all the double-stuffed chocolate Oreos he wants or I'll kick your ass!'_

_Don't be silly, Bella. You've known Esme for years, she's just being nice... and smiling oddly._

"Uh, yeah," I held up my identical package. "They're my favorite, too." I really hoped that my response wasn't as long awaited as it was in my head.

"Well, okay, dear. You girls have fun!"

"I'm sure we will, Mrs. Cullen."

She frowned a little before smiling again and walking away.

I sighed in relief before following her retreat a minute later.

_Glad that's over._

~0~

"So, how was your date, Bella?" Jessica asked after Kate's ten minute play-by-play of her date with Tyler the night before.

"Uhh... Fine," I mumbled, a complete opposite of Kate's too-descriptive spiel.

"_C'mon,_ Bella. You've got to give us more than _that_!" Kate joked mockingly.

In actuality, my date was a million times better than Kate's 'amazing' date. (Tyler had taken her to the Fork's diner and then pulled into an empty field to make out afterwards. Kate was slightly offended, but she was only going out with Tyler for that exact reason anyway, so she let it slide.)

Edward's date was a really cool idea, but I knew the girls would find him taking me to a bookstore for our date lame, and I didn't have enough energy to defend him right now. Instead of answering, I skipped ahead to the real reason I had gathered them there.

"Guys, I don't know what to do! Edward is a really nice guy, but I don't like him in that way and I don't want to hurt him," I buried my face in my hands after my desperate rant.

"Oh god! I just remembered! Jacob and Lauren broke up last night! I can't _believe_ I forgot! I _never _forget big news like that," Jessica scolded herself.

"_What?_" Jacob was finally on the market!

The news would have been amazing at any other time, but the idea of hurting Edward loomed over my head casting a depressing shadow over my mood.

"It's_ taken_ him long enough to realize what a bimbo she was," Kate grumbled.

"Well, you better get rid of _Edward_ or you'll miss your chance with Jacob."

_Mother of all fairies!_

"But I don't want to hurt him!" I groaned. "I know you guys aren't friends with Edward, but he _is_ a nice guy. Most people aren't directly mean to him, but inadvertently people make fun of him. I just wanted to give him a bit of a confidence boost and, I don't know, make his life _brighter_, or something! He's so innocent, I just wanna wrap him in bubble wrap and protect him from ever being hurt. _Obviously_ that conflicts with my duty to get rid of him."

I knew that this was the chance I had been waiting for with Jacob, buy I couldn't bear to hurt Edward. I wasn't expecting Jacob to jump into a relationship with anybody right away, anyways, but I could work my way into his life so that when the time came it would seem obvious that I would fit the role.

"How can I make him stop liking me without hurting him?"

"You could act like a complete bitch to him?" Kate suggested.

_No!_ "I would still hurt him."

"You wouldn't be _rejecting_ him, though. He would decide that he didn't want to date you anymore." Jessica countered.

I understood what she meant, but I was secretly hoping that Edward and I could be friends instead. I didn't want to admit how much Edward and I had in common or how I didn't want him to think less of me by being rude.

"No, I just- I _refuse_ to be mean to him. The whole reason I did this was so Edward would realize that not everybody is going to be mean to him. It would just make him feel worse if I turned around and stabbed him in the back like that."

Jessica and Kate sat silently thinking over all I had pointed out.

"He's not even your boyfriend, so you don't actually have to break up with him. It was only one date; nothing serious. Why can't you just stop talking and _not_ go on another date?"

"I-I just... I."

"Hey girls!"

_Saved by Charlie._

"Hi, Charlie!" Jessica and Kate called in unison.

"Hi, Dad," I responded a moment later.

I didn't know if they would approve of Edward and me being friends, but by doing the things they were suggesting, Edward would most definitely hate me, and I didn't want Edward to think less of me.

"You've got a package, Bella," he carried a large box into the living room where we were seated on the floor surrounded by blankets and the food I'd bought earlier. "It was sitting on the porch."

"It wasn't here when we came in," Jessica looked confused. We all knew that nothing would be delivered at seven at night on a Saturday.

We inspected the box for clues, but there wasn't anything to give away what was inside of it. My name was the only decoration adorning it.

Charlie reached for his back pocket, "Here, I'll open it for you."

He pulled out his trusty pocket knife. Funnily enough, his pocket knife helped him more on the job than his gun or anything else he was required to carry to be the Sheriff.

The tape sealing the blank, brown box was torn easily enough, and I quickly reached inside before Kate and Jess had a chance to snoop.

Charlie had already left us, and the beer and condiments in the refrigerator door could be heard clanging as he searched for food.

The blankets covering the floor where we would later sleep was covered with packing peanuts in seconds. Hidden beneath and between the squishy, little white, messy devils, were four stacks of neatly piled books.

_Oh god, its from Edward._

"_Books?_" Jessica and Kate pulled each book out one-by-one. I was frozen in shock and stared as each one of the books I had wanted to buy were pulled from the box.

_How did he remember them all?_

My eyes were slightly misty with the sentiment, and the thought of hurting him just hit that much harder.

At the very bottom of the box was a letter addressed to me that I hurriedly grabbed.

"Who is this from, Bella?"

I opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I can be shy at times, although you did a wonderful job of making me feel comfortable with you last night. I figured this would be easier for mento express through a letter than in person and help me to hold on to some of me male pride with fumbling and stuttering like a fool. _

I laughed. He was so honest and funny.

_Last night was amazing. It was simple and quiet, but still the most fun I've had in ages, just by talking to you._

_The books are a gift, and I will not return them. I'm friends with the store owners so it was not as expensive as I'm sure you are imagining and worrying about. They would give them to me for free if I'm being honest. I expect nothing in return, but if you are willing, I would like to take you on another date next Saturday that would be a little more exciting compared to our calm date._

_I will await your answer at school._

_-Sincerely, _

_Edward_

It was so quiet, I didn't even think anybody was breathing. I know I wasn't.

"Edward took me to a bookstore last night," I explained softly.

I carefully folded the letter and tucked it safely inside the envelope.

"I'm going to put these in my room," it seemed my voice was incapable of being louder than a whisper for fear of it cracking with the tears I was holding in. I put the letter inside the closest book to hide it and started for the stairs with my arms full.

_Oh, Edward. You shouldn't have done this._

Jessica broke the silence I left behind, "Maybe it's more serious than we thought."

* * *

**Lol! Charlie just opens a mysterious, heavy box addressed to his daughter and leaves her to discover what's in it. Your a cop! What if it was a bomb!**

**Forks may seem safe Charlie, but if only you were to read some of these crazy ****fanfiction stories, you'd have steel-plated underwear!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally have the next chapter! They keep going in completely different directions than I plan. Oh well!**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Epov-

"Guess who I ran into at the store today?" Esme asked archly while we worked to put away the groceries. She had caught me a second before I was heading out.

I shrugged, not having a clue and not really caring.

"Bella Swan!"

Just hearing her name made my heart race.

_Bella was at the store! I should have went with Esme to the store, then I would have run into her_.

_But I would have no clue what to say after trying to kiss her last night and it would be really awkward. It would be best to have the rest of the weekend to clear her head of that and start clean on Monday. And I definitely wouldn't want to be caught with my mom shopping. I was right in choosing not to go to the store._

"Wait, did you talk to her? Did you say something embarrassing?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry, Edward. She was just getting some food for her sleepover with her friends later tonight," Esme tried to assure me in a soft voice.

"How did you know she was having a sleepover? You _talked_ to her!" I accused. I knew she did.

"I was just being friendly!"

I groaned. "That's so embarrassing, mom!"

"How is it embarrassing? I wasn't teasing her, and I don't even know anything that happened last night."

"_Bella_ doesn't know that!"

"Stop worrying, Edward. Bella was calm and perfectly polite; wouldn't even call me by my first name."

"Edward!" it echoed throughout the house.

_Alice!_

Esme laughed at my horrorstruck face. I'd forgotten all about Alice.

She bounded into the kitchen. "You have to tell me everything that happened, now. You promised!"

"I made no such promise."

"Edward, we both want to know," Esme joined. I didn't care. I wouldn't tell them even if it was two against one.

"Nope."

"Did you get my text, though?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I didn't look at it. I was driving."

Alice smirked. I was definitely going to have to read it now.

"Well, I better be going," I said casually.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice's mood flipped and she was then whining.

"To finish my date," I answers cryptically.

"Gah! What does that even _mean_?" she stomped her foot impatiently.

I slammed the front door.

Her following '_Edward!_' was only slightly muffled.

After I was safely out of the garage and hidden from the view of the house, I pulled over and took out my cell phone. I hadn't looked at it since yesterday morning. Sadly, the only thing I used my cell phone for was looking up random facts on the Internet and if my mom needed to get ahold of me.

**8 missed texts, 1 missed call and 1 voicemail.**

_Strange. I never get this many texts._

There was only one text from Alice, so I read that one first.

**Dear brother, relax! I know you're worried about talking, so talk about how overly cautious you are, especially in the car! I've also emailed you a list of topics, just in case.**

I thought back to the moment that I got Alice's text, and funnily enough that was exactly what I talked about, along with how overbearing and annoying Alice can be.

I fired back a text.

**Are you psychic?!**

My phone pinged not a minute later.

**Idk. Are you texting while driving?!**

I could just hear the disbelief through her words.

**No. I pulled over.**

My phone buzzed with a call from Alice.

"Edward, you would pull over to change your directional if you could."

I scoffed. _Doesn't she realize how pointless that would be? I'd already have to signal to pull over! Duh!_

"Do you know why I have about twenty texts from Jasper and Emmett? They don't normally send me anything." I asked.

"So _that's_ who they were drunk texting last night." she laughed. "I don't know if I would read those."

"Well, now I'm curious."

"Read at your own risk, I guess. Have fun doing... _whatever_. I don't like not knowing, but I'll suck it up cause I'm happy that you're happy." Alice spoke petulantly.

"Thank you, Alice. And I'm only going to Marcus and Didyme's." I humored her. "No big secret."

She squealed. "Okay. Bye, Edward!"

I listened to my voicemail next.

It was from Marcus and Didyme asking how my date went and all the other tidbits and I responded with a text telling them I was headed there and would tell them more when I got there.

I knew I would regret reading Emmett and Jasper's text messages after the way Alice reacted when I told her, but they were much worse than I was expecting.

**Edwards gettin lucky 2night!**

**Cover ur wacker b4 you attack her**

**Don't be a fool, cover your tool!**

**Of u liker then u shoulder put a condiment ointment.**

**Always 4ply cause ull get smacked.**

**Pay with her boots**

**Ur gonna Rick jr. sucks odd.**

The later the texts came in and more alcohol they consumed, the less intelligent and more dirty the texts became. Thankfully, they stumbled around the keys so much that the auto-correct edited out the worst of their 'words of wisdom'.

I was equal parts angry with them for degrading Bella, offended that they thought _me_ capable of degrading Bella, and to top it off, I had this uncontrollable urge to laugh my ass off because they were just so wasted.

I resolved to let it pass for now. I knew they weren't in their right mind and would never have gone past innocent teasing if they were sober, but I would still let them know that it wasn't okay for them to say things like that about Bella. I would also probably scold them for drinking in the first place.

I could think of nothing to say to either of them at the moment, and I figured they would be asleep with a raging hangover, so I signaled and safely pulled back onto the pavement to continue my journey to Marcus and Didyme's bookstore.

The drive to Port Angeles was a blur. My mind was occupied with more thoughts about Bella, of course. She was never far from mind.

"Edward! How are you this morning?" Marcus' jovial voice bellowed across the store.

"Quite alright. Where's Didyme?"

"She'll be bounding down the stairs any second now when she sees your car outside. You better be ready to answer questions," Marcus warned.

A high-pitched 'Edward' was shouted from above, followed by the thumping of hurried feet down creaky stairs.

Didyme came into view with her shoulder length silver hair perfectly in place, it seemed, although anyone who knew her personally would agree that she had probably just rolled from bed and changed clothes before coming down. Didyme wasn't one to care what others thought of her. '_It only matters what _you_ think of yourself_' were her famous words. She valued them so greatly that there was a display in their honor above the door so that they '_could be worshipped by every customer that left the shop'_.

"Edward, Bella is absolutely _precious_! You must bring her back so we can be properly introduced," she demanded lightly.

"_Of course_, Didyme."

"You best not be patronizing me!"

I laughed. "I promise! If I recall correctly, Bella thought your bookstore '_charming_' and '_amazing_' and promised herself that she would have to come back."

"She really thought so?"

"Yes."

"Oh, she's definitely a keeper!"

"You base her value off her opinion of our store. I, for a fact, have heard many nasty people say they adore our shop," Marcus teased his wife.

"I'm not just basing my observation off that, but also her choices of books. She is very well-read and must be a very bright girl," Didyme complimented.

I smiled bashfully.

"How did it go?"

"Very well." _After Alice had helped me gain my senses, again_.

"I'm so glad! I have the books right here!" she lifted a large box from behind the counter. "We won't keep you any longer. You probably want to give this to her as soon as possible."

I knew she was subtly trying to make me forget about paying for the books. She insisted that a grandmother would never make her grandchildren buy things. We would argue endlessly on the subject and I knew this time would be no different. But she was correct in assuming that I wanted to get these off to Bella right away.

"I'll pay half," I challenged.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and at seeing how serious I was and knowing I was in a hurry, thankfully, agreed.

Marcus chuckled. "That's the fastest you two have ever settled on a price!" He knew just how stubborn both of us could be. "Is your girl as stubborn as Didi, here?"

A shot of pleasurable delight thrilled throughout my body at hearing some one else identify her as being mine, although not wholly true, yet.

My answer was delayed while I lingered on thoughts of my Bella. "I think so, although she hasn't had a chance to show it, yet."

"Good."

I lifted the box after paying the agreed half for the books and realized how deceiving old, frail bodies can be. The box should have been way too heavy for Didyme.

We gave our usual farewells and I was off to my car, but stopped abruptly at the sight of a flyer attached to a light post. I smiled, that would be perfect.

I made it home and hurried inside to finish my preparations for my next plan, and to write a letter to put in with the books.

My family hadn't even had time to realize I was home before I was out the door again.

I had been so excited and anxious to drop this off outside for Bella, that when I saw the extra two cars parked out front I was taken completely unaware. I had forgotten that my mom said she was having friends over. I panicked and continued driving past Bella's house.

I don't want to give it to her in front of all her friends, I wasn't sure that they approved of me.

I argued with myself for over five minutes, continually circling the streets around her house before deciding that I would just have to do it. I didn't care that I would be made fun of. Sacrifices must be made for love!

_Woah! Not that I'm... in _love _with her or..._

_..._

_Uh..._

_..._

I marked it as a slip of the tongue and ran the box to Bella's doorstep as stealthily as possible.

I couldn't wait for school so I could see Bella's reaction and find out her answer. I was anxious that she might refuse, but waiting for any news always made me impatient.

I walked inside my home at around 5:30 p.m. Saturday night was date night for mom and dad, and I found a note with directions on how to warm up the tatertot casserole in the fridge.

_We're not completely helpless, mom._

I put it in the oven following the note and set the timer just as Emmett walked in smiling and whistling a random tune.

"You seemed to have made a full recovery from last night," I observed.

"_SHH!_" he hissed. The distraught look on his face made me laugh. "What if mom and dad heard you!" he whispered, looking annoyed that I found the situation comical.

"Emmett, today is Saturday. Mom and dad are out for date night."

His posture slumped from his upright and large stance with a groan.

"Right. Ugh, I feel like shit!" he moaned, before plopping in a chair from the breakfast bar and sprawling his arms and head across the counter.

"I've been upstairs hiding for the past four hours, but I got too hungry and had to attempt to get some food."

"They would have been able to tell in a second, Emmett." _They probably already knew._

He groaned again, "I can't even remember what happened to me last night!" his head suddenly shot up with a smirk plastered to his face. "But I know what _you_ did last night, or should I say _didn't _do."

I ignored him and turned to pretend to check on the casserole which had only been in the oven for about two minutes.

"That's right! I heard Edward was rejected!"

_Alice!_

I knew Emmett was only teasing to embarrass me, but I was still slightly hurt and defensive.

"I don't care. We still have another date next week," hopefully.

I felt five years old again, chasing after Emmett and his cool seven year old friends. Trying to show-off for them so they would think I was cool and let me play with them. I didn't understand that there was a difference between playing with your older brother in public and private, and it didn't take me long to learn the rules.

I had that same sort of feeling then, like I wanted to prove that I was equal. I didn't want that feeling of inadequacy and unworthiness that I got when I was blown off on the playground. I knew it was silly. Emmett never made me feel this way, and I didn't blame him for being a normal kid who just wanted to play something different than toy trucks and dinosaurs with his baby brother. Normally Emmett was the one asking me for help, but now he was the expert on the subject and I didn't want him to think less of me for it.

"Are you prepared?" Emmett asked.

My face heated.

"Jeez, Emmett. It's the second date! I would never be so disrespectful."

"No, no! That came out wrong. I meant with the kissing and stuff," he clarified.

_No. I'm actually really freaken worried about all that shit._

"It's lips _connecting_, I'm pretty sure I can't screw it up," I said nonchalantly.

Emmett laughed. "The first time I kissed a girl I made her cry when I donked her nose with my head."

"_Really?_"

"Don't look so surprised. Most people don't start tongue wrestling like pros. Thankfully, she was pretty chill about it and we tried again... and then I bit her lip so hard that she started bleeding."

This was just making me more nervous. If _Emmett_ couldn't even get kissing right the first time, how was I?

"But I made up for it, cause I am now the kissing champion!" he puckered his lips and flexed his arms in a cocky display.

Emmett must have seen how panicked I was starting to look if my outside matched what I was feeling on the inside.

"Come with me, brother," he said in an odd accent, "We'll get you straightened out!"

* * *

**Is tatertot casserole a universally known thing? Well, somewhat universal? **

**Probably not.**

**I wonder how Emmett plans to help...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been forever. It seems that I'll have a time when I have absolutely nothing to do for a while and then, BAM! No time to think! I should have a whole bunch of free time after the end of October. Again, sorry that after all this time you get this!**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bpov-

When I came back downstairs, things were awkward for awhile before our usual easy conversation started again. They could both tell that I wasn't completely myself and obviously still caught up in my dilemma with Edward, but none of us dared bring him back into our conversation.

We watched a romance movie that had just came out that the three of us had gone to see in the theatre, adding funny comments throughout every scene.

I would laugh but after a minute I would be back to worrying about Edward. The whole ordeal was eating me up with guilt. I had taken this too far, and I had no clue how to fix it.

The movie was over and Jessica and Kate were debating over which movie to start next, so I zoned out again.

_I guess if I break it off outside of school it wouldn't be so bad, he wouldn't be made fun of and nobody would ever really know what happened. I could work on Jacob and we-_

"BELLA! _Hello?_"

I jerked over to see Jessica and Kate staring at me, waving two movies around.

Jessica sighed. "Bella we have to bring it up! If you don't like Edward you can't keep leading him on. I know you were trying to do something nice for him, and I understand, but pretending to like him isn't going to do anything for his self-esteem. It was a nice thought. I feel bad for Edward, too, and I know I'm not the nicest to him, either, but if you don't want to date him, _break-up and go out with Jake_. If you do want to date him, that's fine, I'm happy for you. Edward is really nice, but you know the rest of the school isn't going to understand, and you'll probably get a lot of crap for it. It sucks, high school and it's stupid cliques, but those are your options; make Edward happy and be shunned from all our friends or let him go, and survive the next two years of high school."

I had never seen Jess in this light. Maybe Jessica understood the injustices of high school better then I thought. I knew the Jessica from school was different than the Jessica when it was just us, but I'd never expected her to scold me on hurting Edward.

Kate put in another movie as Jessica and I awkwardly avoided each other.

After a few minutes we were successful in ignoring the tension and reverted to our normal selves.

"Good night, girls, I'm heading to bed. Try not to be too loud and don't sneak any boys in here. I have a gun and the law on my side," Charlie warned. He wasn't completely serious, but serious enough.

We chorused back 'goodnight's as he went upstairs.

"Is your dad serious about that? Would he really shoot somebody?" Kate asked incredulously.

I could see how they might not be completely sure that he was joking.

"He wouldn't actually shoot somebody, just severely threaten, I think. He was mostly joking."

"He looked so serious," Jessica laughed. "Does he ever show emotion?"

Charlie doesn't get angry often or easily, but he makes up for it when he does get mad.

"I don't even think my dad cares about what I do or who I'm with," Kate complained.

While Charlie wasn't always the most adept at handling a teenage girl, even an easy one like me (I didn't lie, do drugs, or have sex, although, I _was_ hiding my fake relationship with Edward) but we had our own special bond. I knew that he would be there for me no matter the circumstance and that we both loved each other without saying it all the time.

Our sleepover lasted for another movie and a half before we all crashed covered in popcorn and chips.

I woke up early the next morning for my shift at Newton's from seven to noon. I knew I would be utilizing the free crappy coffee Newton's offers all the costumers. I barely worked now that school had started again and only kept the job so Charlie could use my employee discount on everything fishing.

I convinced a half-dead Kate and Jess that they didn't have to wake up and leave at six in the morning and to go back to sleep and leave later before I took a shower and dazedly drove to work.

The only other car in the parking lot belonged to Mrs. Newton. There probably would only be four customers at most. There were only the elite few who needed supplies on a Sunday morning; normally males, older than thirty-five, and single (if they were married they were normally forced to go to church by their wives.) So I was surprised to see out first customer pull in the parking lot.

Jacob Black.

_Crap!_

I quick ran to the mirror kept behind the counter in the storage room to fix as much of my appearance as possible. I had done this every time Jacob came to the store, but then I had anticipated him coming and had actually put forth an effort before I came to work! I could smooth my hair, but there was nothing to be done for my dark under-eye circles.

_I'm not even wearing nice clothing under this stupid, neon vest!_

Peering around the door, I was given a perfect view of Jacob bending slightly to look closer at some tool or fishing cast or whatever.

_Yum._

Sadly, after bending over for more than thirty seconds, he crouched down.

I closed my eyes, mustering enough courage to go out there with him... alone. The thought made me equal parts nervous and excited.

_Ahem!_ "Hi, Jacob."

Jacob peered over his shoulder at me before a smile stretched across his face.

It was incomprehensible to think that the smile was for me.

"Hey, Bells." But it was. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great!" his smile never faltered.

That was surprising, considering he just broke up with his girlfriend.

"Whatcha lookin for?"

"Just some fishing line."

"Oh..."

Awkward silence.

I didn't have the talent of conversing easily with guys, especially the ones I liked. I couldn't do the flirty, coy thing, or be seductive, and if I tried, really, I looked like a Mary Catherine Gallagher wannabe. It just didn't work out.

He looked back to the rack.

After another minute of him looking through fishing lines and me staring at the back of his head and inwardly kicking myself, he stood up and approached the counter with his purchase.

While I scanned the product, he thankfully restarted a conversation with me.

"Are you going to Paul's party on the fourteenth?" he asked while handing me a five dollar bill.

I discreetly looked at the four inch calendar stuck on the edge of the counter to see what day that was.

_A _Wednesday_? Who has a party on a _Wednesday_?_

"I'm going to be busy that night, actually," I admitted regretfully, which wasn't completely the truth. I wasn't busy per se, I just wasn't allowed to go out on a Wednesday night.

It was disappointing to miss out on the party, because Jacob was obviously going to be there, or he wouldn't have asked me. Well, I could be playing hard to get...

"Well, maybe the next one."

_Hopefully the next one will be on a weekend._

"Okay. See you around, Bella," he smiled pleasantly and waved as he left.

I was tired of thinking and obsessing about Edward all the time. This wasn't chance to have something I wanted, and I was going to go for it. It has to be done, it will never get easier.

_Monday..._

Edward and I can't go out again.

* * *

**So Jessica isn't as mean as we thought, just insecure.**


End file.
